A Love To Save Mankind
by Deutzy
Summary: When Ron is told he is vital to the defeat of Voldemort, how far will he go to see Dumbledore's plans through? *SLASH* RW/DM Please R/R!!!
1. The Prophecy

Fic title: A Love To Save Mankind             
Fic pairing(s): Ron/Draco          
Fic rating: PG, but may increase with later chapters  
Fic summary: When Ron is told he is vital to the defeat of Voldemort, how far will he go to see Dumbledore's plans through?  
Disclaimer(s): I own nothing except my own imagination. All names, people and places belong to JK Rowling

_In every generation a chosen one is born. One who has the power to aid the good and the light._

_Legend tells that one day a dark force will come into the world. Its power will grow until it can no longer be stopped._

_These chosen few will possess the power to rid the world of this darkness. When united, they will possess a power so strong that not even this before mentioned evil will have the strength to defeat them. In this way, the good and the light will triumph. _


	2. The Prophecy Explained

Dumbledore sat in his office, reading and rereading the 7 sentences on the old, dusty parchment that he had spread across his desk. It was the summer holidays, and all the students had gone back to their respective homes, but he wasn't going anywhere. He could still hear Harry Potter's voice as he reappeared at the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. _'He's back… he's back. Voldemort!' _

Dumbledore looked back down at the prophecy lying on his desk. It had been written several thousand years ago, soon after the wizarding world had come into existence. One of the most famous wizards of that time, Ognibene the seer, had been one of the few wizards to have ever been in existence who did actually have, as Professor Trelawney put it, "the inner eye". He had predicted several events during his life, all of which had come true. Among his prophecies was the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, and Harry's survival against Voldemort, making him "the boy who lived".  Of course, the prophecies were extremely vague and cryptic, so often people didn't even realise what they meant until after the event mentioned had happened. 

The one Dumbledore was concerned with now was one of Ognibene's cleared messages. In simple terms, it meant that every generation a witch or wizard would be born who would be powerful enough, when joined with all the other witches and wizards from this prophecy, to defeat Voldemort.  

Dumbledore had been very strongly involved in this prophecy, and had gone into great details to prove its truth. He had found that instead of one of these children being born in every generation, it was actually much more ordered:

Every 7 years 2 pupils would come to Hogwarts (it had always been Hogwarts, never Durmstrang, Beauxbatons or any of the other wizarding school). When these 2 students kissed for the first time, both of their bodies would be put under a spell that would never leave them, leaving these 2 students madly in love until the day they died. Something in this spell also made these 2 pupils crave sex, until the time the conceived their first child. This child was to be one of the chosen few in Ognibene's prophecy. 

Dumbledore sighed again, rolling up the parchment and placing it back on one of the many shelves that surrounded his office. Usually he waited until the 2 pupils were in seventh year before finding whom they were, making sure they kissed before they left Hogwarts for good at the end of the year, and hoping all went successfully. So far, he had a 100% success rate, and several of the chosen few had already passed through Hogwarts. 

But now there was little time left, with Voldemort back to his full power. Due to his calculations, there were only about 16 of the chosen few alive in the world today, and he wasn't sure whether that would be enough to defeat Voldemort. 

Picking up his wand from his desk, he turned to face the brightly burning fire in his office, pointed his wand at it and muttered, '_Summendo house-elf' _There was a small popping noise, and a small, dishevelled house-elf had walked out of Dumbledore's fireplace. 

'Professor Master Dumbledore Sir,' the house-elf said, bowing so low its nose touched the ground. 'You summoned Duna, sir?' 

'Yes,' Dumbledore said to the house-elf, Duna. She raised her head to look up at the headmaster, awaiting his orders. 'Please may you go and find Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape for me, Duna? Tell them it's urgent.' 

'Yes, Professor Master Dumbledore Sir, straight away Professor Master Dumbledore Sir.' Duna squeaked, bowing again and running off towards the door of Dumbledore's office. 

'Oh, Duna?' 

'Yes Professor Master Dumbledore Sir?' 

'Call me Albus.'

'Yes, Sir, of course, Professor Master Albus Sir.' And with that, Duna rushed from the room. 

*** 

10 minutes later, Minerva, Severus and Albus were all seated around Albus' desk, a plate of sandwiches in the middle. 

'I know it's early.' Dumbledore began, 'but I think that when the students return after the holidays, it will be time to find the two who will parent the next, and most probably the last, of the chosen few.' 

'But they will only be in fifth year, Albus.' Minerva said. 'Surely that will pose some difficulties. They'll be forever wanting to do… you know what… and then we'll have a pregnant fifth year on our hands. That _will _be fun to hide, especially if it's not one of our female students who end up carrying the child for nine months!' There had been several times in the past when, by chance, the 2 students both turned out to be male. Of course, in such situations, one of the boys had to end up getting pregnant and giving birth, but luckily they hadn't had too much trouble with that before. It had always just needed a good pain-numbing charm, a top doctor from St. Mungo's, and a scalpel. 

'I agree, Minerva, there will be risks, and it will be trickier, but Voldemort…' Albus' two colleagues shuddered, but Albus went on regardless, 'has come back, more powerful than before if that can be possible. We don't have another two years to wait before we find the 2 students. There just isn't time.' 

'Aren't these 2 students in Potter's year?' Severus asked. 

'Yes, Severus, they are.'

'Bit if a coincidence, isn't it? Potter survives an attack from He Who Must Not Be Named, and then he ends up in the year where 2 students could help to save mankind?' 

'Yes Severus, it is a coincidence, and in my opinion that is all it is. Harry has just a good or bad chance of being 1 of the 2 as any of the other purebloods in his year.' All the witches and wizards who had been chosen to conceive one of the chosen ones before had always been pureblood. Not necessarily through hundreds of generations, like the Malfoys or the Weasleys, but at least their parents were both of the magical variety. 

'And you have no idea who they could be this time, Albus?' Minerva asked the headmaster. A few times, Dumbledore had had some notion as to who the 2 may be, and he had usually been right. Other times, however, he had had no idea whatsoever. 

'This time, Minerva, I haven't go the faintest idea. This is the most talented, varied year Hogwarts has seen ever since I started working here. It could turn out to be anyone. They could be best friends or they could be mortal enemies. They could come from rich families or poor. I guess we'll just have to wait until next term.'


	3. The Test

Dumbledore was extremely relieved when the beginning of the new school year came, and all the Hogwarts students were back in the castle. Throughout the whole of the holidays, he was half expecting Voldemort to spring up out of nowhere, and destroy him and the school without word or warning. It would take a while to gather the chosen few to be ready for Voldemort's attacks, those who were alive were by now scattered worldwide. Of course, Dumbledore was in constant contact with them all, but he couldn't just summon them all to Hogwarts with a click of his fingers. 

He sat through the sorting, more distracted than usual. These first years were so innocent in the ways of the wizarding world; even the purebloods among them weren't completely aware of Voldemort's strength and terror. No, this year Dumbledore was much more interested in the Hogwarts fifth years that the first years. 

He scanned the house tables while everyone was eating the start of year feast, going over all the names of the fifth years in his head. He prided himself on his memory and knowledge of the school; he could name, and knew, every student in the school, without having to look down house lists or registers. He was glad to see that everyone was there, looking just like they had done last year, apart from their being slightly taller. 

He looked intently at the Gryffindor table, where Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was sitting with his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore knew it couldn't be Granger – she was from a completely muggle background, but perhaps Severus had been right when he had said that it was strange that Harry was in the "chosen" year. Then again, the Weasleys were all purebloods, as were several other members of the fifth year…

Dumbledore glanced over to the Slytherin table, and immediately spotted who he was looking for. With white blond hair, Draco Malfoy always stood out from the crowd. Flanked, as usual, by his two "friends" Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, he looked extremely weak and vulnerable. This, however, was certainly not true, as the Malfoys were one of the most powerful and pure wizarding families in history. Dumbledore did wonder about whether Draco might be one of the two; he was definitely a pureblood, and he was clever, even though he didn't always show it. _Perhaps him and Parkinson, _Dumbledore thought, looking over to a fifth year Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson. _That would make sense… oh well, only time will tell…_

*** 

It was Ron who first spotted the notice that was pinned to the Gryffindor notice board:

Notice to all GRYFFINDOR fifth years 

Please may the following students come to the hospital wing at the end of lessons on Friday. Explanations will be given there and then

_R. Weasley_

_H. Potter_

_N. Longbottom_

_E. Male_

_J. Murphy_

_P. Patil_

'What do you think this is about?' Ron asked, showing Harry and Hermione the message. 

'Dunno…' Harry said, 'but it's an odd mix. Hermione, you're not there, and neither are Seamus or Dean, or those other Gryffindor girls…'

'It's the purebloods…' Hermione said after staring intently at the message for several minutes. 'You and Harry both had magical parents, so did Neville, and I've heard Emma and Judith talking about what their parents do in the Ministry.  Both _my _parents are muggles, same as Dean. Lavender and Seamus are half and half.' 

Harry and Ron were satisfied by this explanation, but it didn't shed any light on _why _they had to go to the hospital wing.

***

At the end of Herbology on Friday afternoon, Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione at the foot of the staircase in the entrance hall before heading off to the hospital wing. 

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already there, but there were no Slytherins yet. Everyone was talking in excited whispers, and everyone seemed to be asking the same question: 'What are we doing here?' 

'I hope there not making us do something special…' Harry heard Neville say to the three pureblood Gryffindor girls, Parvati, Emma and Judith. 'I don't think I want to do something special…' 

Neville stopped speaking as the Slytherins appeared in the hospital wing. There definitely seemed to be more from Slytherin than any of the other houses, which wasn't that surprising as the founder of Slytherin, Salazar, had always favoured purebloods. 

'I'm surprised you've been asked, Potter.' Draco, who had led the Slytherins into the room, said as he spotted Harry and Ron. 'I'm amazed they'd call you a _pureblood, _wasn't your mother a mudblood?' 

'_Don't _insult my mother, Malfoy.' Harry said, trying to take a step towards Draco, but Ron held him back. 

'I'm amazed you actually worked out that it was the purebloods who have been asked for, Malfoy.' Ron said. 'You would actually need a brain to work that one out… that must mean you have one! God, I'd never realised that before!' 

'Very funny, Weasel, very funny. You keep that up, you might be able to become a comedian when you leave Hogwarts. That way, you might be able to earn a bit of money, if you know what that is, of course.' 

Ron would have told Draco to do something, but at that moment Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered the room, so he didn't speak, but just glared at the blond boy.

'Now, you're probably wondering why you're all hear, and I owe you an explanation.' Dumbledore said to the congregated fifth years. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the headmaster.  'The truth is that there is a nasty, infectious virus going around, and Madam Pomfrey would like to take a small blood sample from you all so she can see if anyone's got it.' Dumbledore knew this was a complete lie, but he had used the same excuse all the other times, and no one had questioned him before. He got the blood samples from Poppy, analysed them, found the two students, summoned them to his office to explain things to them properly, and told all the other students that had been tested that they did not have the virus.

'Why aren't you testing everyone?' Neville asked timidly. Harry and Ron were surprised; they never thought Neville would dare to ask any teacher a question, never mind the head of the school. 

'Because, Mr. Longbottom, this virus can only be caught by purebloods.' Dumbledore explained. He had been asked than question before, and had always given that answer in reply. It all made perfect sense to him, so it should do to everyone else. 'Any more questions?' He asked the students. They all shook their heads. 'Fine! Now, everyone make an orderly line, and go and see Madam Pomfrey one by one. She'll take some blood, give you some chocolate, and you can go.' 

Madam Pomfrey curtained off one cubicle, and disappeared inside it. The first student, a Ravenclaw boy, went in with her. About a minute later, he came out again, and the next student was called in. Several of the students, mostly the girls, seemed to have gone slightly pale, and Harry and Ron could hear them muttering things like: 'this means needles. I _hate _needles!'

Neville had also gone rather pale, but this didn't surprise anyone. Harry was sure Neville would be scared of the tooth fairy if he ever met her. 

More surprising was Draco Malfoy. He too seemed to have gone even paler than usual, and the gleeful, jaunty look that was usually in his eyes had been replaced with a look of fear, verging on sheer terror. 

Harry spotted this and pointed it out to Ron. 'Looks like Dragon Boy is scared of needles.' Harry whispered. Dragon Boy had been his and Ron's nickname for Draco ever since they found out, in the summer holidays, that Draco was actually Latin for dragon. 

Draco also spent a considerably longer time with Madam Pomfrey than anyone else had so far. When he emerged from the cubicle about 5 minutes later, Harry and Ron couldn't help noticing that his face was tearstained and his eyes were bloodshot. He hurried out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons, not waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, and purposefully looking down at the floor to avoid Harry and Ron's eyes. 

It was then Harry's turn, and he disappeared into the cubicle. 'Sit on the bed, dear.' Madam Pomfrey said, flicking her wand so that a rather large needle came flying out of a box on the floor and hovered at her side. 'You'll feel a slight prick, and that's it.' She said, and with another flick of her wand, the left sleeve of Harry's robes rolled themselves up, and the needle inserted itself into Harry's arm. It drew up a small bit of blood, before drawing itself out of the arm, and coming to rest on the bedside table. A pen immediately starting writing "H. Potter, Gryffindor" on the needle, and Harry was given a huge slab of chocolate before saying the results would be ready by next week and letting him go. 


	4. The Results

Chapter 3 

__

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the two boxes, and all the needles that had been used to take blood samples from the pureblood fifth years came flying out of them, landing in neat rows on his desk, organised in lines by house. He waited, looking idly at the names written on the blood samples, until he heard a knock on the office door.

'Come in.' Dumbledore called, and Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the office. 'Ah, you're here.' Dumbledore said, looking up. 'Good, we can get going then.' 

Dumbledore usually worked on the prophecy of the chosen few with McGonagall and Snape, as they were the only other two teachers in the school who had knowledge in and understood Ognibene's predictions. This time it was Minerva who had been able to help with the testing of the samples, but Severus also helped as often as he could. 

Dumbledore took a piece of parchment from his desk, and quickly scribbled down the names of all the students that had been tested, and their houses.  Then he picked up his wand and the first of the samples. 'Let's start with the Gryffindors.' He said, and handed Minerva a quill. 'Right… Neville Longbottom.'  Dumbledore flicked his wand at Neville's blood, muttering _'Revelum genio.' _Several yellow sparks flew from his wand, making the blood glow, before turning blue. 'Negative.' Dumbledore said, putting the blue blood to one side. 

'I didn't think it would be Longbottom.' Minerva said. 

'Neither did I, Minerva, but we have to check.' Dumbledore then went on to test Emma, Judith and Parvati's blood. All three samples turned blue. 'All three Gryffindor girls negative.' Dumbledore said. Minerva scribbled down the word _negative _next to Parvati, Emma and Judith's names. 

'Ah, now, I wonder.' Dumbledore said, picking up Harry's blood test. 'Harry Potter… _revelum genio.' _Again the blood glowed, and again it turned blue. 'Nope, it's negative.' Dumbledore said. _Negative _was written next to "Harry Potter, Gryffindor". 

'I thought it might have been him.' Minerva said. 

'Again I agree with you, Minerva, but for once something _hasn't _been landed on Harry's shoulders.' 

There was now only one Gryffindor left, Ron. '_Revelum genio' _Dumbledore said, and Ron's blood began to glow, before turning…

'Black! We have a positive! We have 1 of the 2!' Dumbledore said, getting rather overexcited by the prospect. 'Mr Ronald Weasley, positive.' 

'He's going to be happy.' McGonagall said, sounding rather sarcastic. 'Whoever the other one is, they're not going to be in Gryffindor.' 

'Oh well.' Dumbledore said absently, picking up one of the Ravenclaw samples. 'Mr. Daniel Portch, Ravenclaw.' Dumbledore announced to Minerva, before reciting the spell. The blood turned blue. As did all the other Ravenclaw results.

'Not a Ravenclaw… oh well, let's try the Hufflepuffs.' Dumbledore said, picking up yet another blood test. 'Who's this? Ah yes, Miss Georgina Waterman-Healey… negative.' 

_Negative _was written down next to _Georgina W-H, Hufflepuff. _Soon, all the other Hufflepuffs had _negative _written next to their names as well. 

'So, it's going to be a Slytherin.' Dumbledore said, 'Mr. Weasley's going to love this.' 

Soon Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and most of the other Slytherins had been tested negative. 'Two left… Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Lewis.' Dumbledore picked up the sample for _Mr. John Lewis, Slytherin. _

_'Revelum genio!' _Both Minerva and Albus watched, entranced, as the blood began to glow before turning… 

'Blue, negative.' Dumbledore announced. 

'But that means…' McGonagall realised that there was only one left. 

'_Revelum genio!' _Draco Malfoy's blood glowed before turning black. 'Positive! Our second student is Mr. Draco Malfoy.' 

McGonagall wrote the result down before speaking. 'Weasley and Malfoy! Oh, this _is _going to be fun… they hate each other, Albus.' 

'I know, Minerva, I know.' Dumbledore sighed. 'But one kiss is all it takes, and then they'll be under the spell for the rest of their lives.'


End file.
